


Beautiful Boy

by Sleepypandaduke



Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Family Fluff, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Wilbur Soot, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke
Summary: !!Mild spoilers for nov.16 stream!!“You’ve always been the same kid to me. Nothings gonna change that, y’know?”
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m literally projecting my daddy issues and worries abt being trans here so bear with me. I also wrote this in 20 minutes before bed so sorry it’s short, if u couldn’t tell I was listening to beautiful boy on repeat. Surprisingly, this isn’t a song fic lol

It was warm out when Fundy, a fox hybrid, decided to go out and find Ghostbur. He had a theory that he wanted to test that involved the older that was incredibly important to him.

You see, Fundy was trans, but couldn’t help but notice the amnesiac was using the correct pronouns & name etc. He finds Ghostbur in L’manburg, where nobody was near.

“Hey Ghostbur? Can I ask you something?”

The ghost in Yellow turned around. “Sure!” 

“Uhm, well you can only remember good things, right?”

“That’s correct.”

“Well I noticed that you call me by ‘Fundy,’ uh- do you remember my transition and all?”

“Yeah, might I ask where this is going?”

“Uhm well since you can only remember good things, does that mean that you weren’t mad or anything when I became Fundy?”

“Oh of course not! I was so happy for you when you told me. It was like a weight being lifted off your shoulders, if memory serves correctly. And I was happy that you were happy.

“You’ve always been the same kid to me. Nothings gonna change that, y’know?”

Fundy takes a few shaky breaths before throwing his arms around Ghostbur’s neck. The ghost was stunned for a moment before reciprocating.

“Thank you... thank you so much.”

The ghost of the fox’s father ran finger through the younger’s hair and behind his ears. Fundy’s tail swished. He was genuinely happy about his transition for once.


End file.
